Pink Valentine
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi's first Valentine's Day


Pink Valentine  
  
By Nix Winter  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation. I highly recommend the original anime.  
  
Notes: This is the Yuki and Shu that are in Trust, Shuichi Pink, Riven Sky, Shuichi Blue, and Langer Schlaf. It is set before the others though.  
  
Pink Valentine  
  
Yuki Eiri held the cigarette butt between his teeth, tongue circling around the end, and stared at the empty screen. This was a love story. Beautiful woman, hansom man, on the beach, thinking about the ship they'd sail on the next day. It should be an easy scene. The deadline looming up on him should have made it easier. Cigarette butt between his teeth, he reached for his beer can, and ran his thumb around the rim, around and around and around and wondered.  
  
Unwashed blond hair lay on his forehead and grated on his self-esteem as he raked it back from his face. This was all there was to Yuki Eiri, this next story. The empty screen stared back at him. Love wasn't real. Yuki Eiri made a lot of money writing about what wasn't real. As he closed his eyes, he realized they burned and he wished for someone to love him.  
  
Someone, like that boy he saw in the park, with the crappy lyrics. Yuki Eiri leaned back in his chair, eyes burning more than they had been, and took the cigarette out, tossing it towards the heap in the ash tray. The same wild eyed, naïve brat that had moved into his house, ate up his food, and dreamed of stardom. Yeah. That's the one. The boy was an idiot and Eiri didn't see how the little pink chibi was going to make it far in the music business. Only bastards like Eiri himself and Touma got far in artistic fields.  
  
Yuki took a handful of yellow hair in his hand and tried to get the idea of his main male lead strangling the female lead out of his mind. The story did not go that way. NO.  
  
"Yuki!" A voice, tentative and insistent, whispered from the door way to his office. It was the loudest whisper he'd ever hear. "Yuki, I have it."  
  
Yuki took a slow breath. They'd started a new round of games. Classic, really. Yuki would send Shuichi out on a mission and he wasn't supposed to come back until he'd gotten/accomplished whatever it was Yuki had sent him out on. The little brat was going to get tired of it, and just.. .not come back. One of these days. That was what was going to happen. That was what had to happen because Yuki didn't want Shindo Shuichi to go away, so, of course, he would. Eventually. "What did you get, brat?"  
  
"Yuki said that I could come back if I got my new Valentine's Day song played on the radio, for Valentine's Day," the younger man said, a tiny bit of dark roots showing as he leaned over.  
  
Before Yuki knew it, his nose twitched. He didn't like dark roots on Shindo. The only other time he'd seen dark roots was when the younger man had been truly sad, depressive almost. "Wasn't Valentine's Day, which is a stupid US holiday, I might add, last week? I thought you weren't coming back," Yuki said, one arm across his forehead, as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Didn't you want me to come back?" The voice was so small, the violet eyes so large, that Yuki almost didn't know what to say.  
  
"Shuichi. Come here." He sat up, wishing now that he knew how many days he'd been sitting at his desk, staring at a blank screen, or at least that he'd showed and washed his hair in the last day or two. "Sit."  
  
Shuichi stepped into the office, wearing tight hip hugging jeans, low so that a new belly button piercing showed and even looked healed over. How long had the wild child been gone, Yuki wondered, disturbed more than a little. It was as if time just stopped having meaning while Shuichi was gone. The younger man sat on the edge of Yuki's desk instead of in his lap though, and held out a small radio with the volume down. "They're supposed to play it at midnight, so like three more minutes. If it's my song, can I come home?"  
  
Home? Shuichi really thought of this as his home. Now Yuki's eyes burned worse. He held out his hand for the radio, and stared at it for a moment, before turning the volume so low that it turned off. "Come home, Shuichi. I miss you."  
  
"Really?" The face that had fallen when Yuki turned off the radio rose and Yuki thought he could just about see hearts floating above that neglected pink hair. "Yuki really wants me to come home?"  
  
Yuki stood, stepped between Shuichi's knees and touched his temple, caressed his thumb forward over his cheek, then down to his upper lip. The singer bounced and squirmed, arms up in the air, then around Yuki's neck and... something came back on, back alive, as slender singer legs wrapped around his waist and Yuki felt like he was the one coming home! "Shuichi, will you be my Valentine, today, tomorrow, forever?"  
  
"YUKI!" Shuichi showered kisses over an unshaven pale face, combed fingers into hair that needed washing and wiggled as Yuki carried him towards their bathroom. "Yes! Yuki, oh Yuki! Yes, will you be mine? Will you be my valentine, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki set Shuichi down on the bathroom counter, kissed his lips lightly, then rubbed his nose to the smaller more photogenic nose. "I'll be your valentine for as long as you can stand me, Brat."  
  
"Oh Yuki! Say my name! Please!"  
  
"Shuichi, will you get in the tub with me, let me bleach those damn roots of yours, and you'll sing your song to me? Shuichi will be Yuki's Valentine?" Yuki was already running water. "Shuichi will go out to this little café that's open before dawn and watch the sun rise on the best Valentine's Day Yuki Eiri has ever had?"  
  
"Yuki! Oh Yuki! I love you so much! Yes, I'll go with you? Are you really going to bleach my roots? Are they showing? OH Yuki! Please don't ever get mad at me again! Please Yuki!"  
  
"Shuichi," Yuki took hold of the bouncing face, one hand on either cheek, "Shuichi. I can't promise you that. I'm angry a lot. But I'll always be your valentine, until you don't want me anymore."  
  
Shuichi threw his arms around Yuki and held him tight, grounding that life that had come back on now that Shuichi was home. "I'll always want you, my Valentine! Yuki is my Valentine!"  
  
And then they bathed and went to the beach and ... it was a very, very nice day! 


End file.
